Il ne neigera pas pour Noël
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Wendy tente de convaincre Peter de la nécessité de fêter Noël. Après tout, c'est la fête des enfants.


**Titre :** Il ne neigera pas pour Noël.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Peter Pan_.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Peter, Wendy.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Appartient originellement à James Matthew Barrie, qui a eu l'intelligence de reverser les droits de son livre à un hôpital pour enfants, Great Ormond Street Hospital (une des rares dérogations des lois de droits d'auteur…).  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 07. _Il/Elle hait Noël et le fait bien savoir_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2008. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 529 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> L'idée de la neige au Pays imaginaire vient du film de 2003, du réalisateur P.-J. Hogan.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan - Il ne neigera pas pour Noël<strong>

- C'est stupide.

- Quoi ?

Wendy était d'autant plus offusquée par son refus qu'elle s'y était attendue. Peter avait toujours rejeté ses propositions. Il avait quelque chose contre les filles de façon générale, se vexant parce que les filles étaient « trop malignes pour tomber du landau », affirmant qu'elles étaient un peu courtes d'esprit, à part en ce qui concerne les histoires à raconter et le logis à tenir. Il appréciait Wendy, ceci dit. A… sa manière.

- Ca ne sert à rien de fêter Noël ici.

- C'est la fête des enfants ! Ils vont adorer qu'on s'offre des cadeaux et qu'on fasse un grand festin !

- Je persiste à dire que c'est stupide, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras devant lui.

- Peter, je ne te demande pas de te déguiser en père Noël en plus. Ca… On pourrait demander à monsieur Crochet, à la rigueur. Je te demande juste d'autoriser les garçons perdus à faire la fête.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de mon autorisation pour le faire.

- Tu sais très bien que si. Ils t'obéissent aveuglément. Si tu leur dis que c'est bon, ils ne verront aucune objection à participer.

- Mmh.

- On ne fera que s'offrir des cadeaux, manger, chanter des chants de Noël…

- Merveilleux, railla-t-il.

- Et… je raconterai les traditionnelles histoires. Les contes qu'on se dit au coin du feu, Dickens, _Casse-noisettes_… Les histoires sur les rennes du père Noël, sur les nains qui l'aident à charger le chariot, les décorations sur le sapin, tout ça…

Au fur et à mesure de son énoncé, elle vit les yeux de Peter se mettre à briller. Il adorait les histoires. Son péché mignon. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas proposé de fêter Pâques, il y avait peu de contes à raconter.

- Ca peut… se faire, en effet, déclara-t-il lentement.

- Et pour la neige ?

- Il ne neige pas au Pays imaginaire.

Wendy n'en était pas aussi sûre. Selon les garçons perdus qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps – on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'âge ici – le Pays imaginaire se figeait chaque fois que son roi s'éclipsait. Pour Londres, notamment. L'île s'accordait à l'humeur de Peter. Qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante, l'orage déversait trombes d'eau et éclairs menaçants un peu partout. Tant que tout le monde lui obéissait, un soleil radieux illuminait les lieux.

Mais Wendy ne tenait pas à provoquer le chagrin ou le désespoir de Peter juste pour avoir un Noël couvert de neige. Certes, les collines, vallées, forêts et lagons figés par le givre et drapés d'un blanc manteau, ce serait beau. Un moment. Il fallait que Peter préside la cérémonie pour se prouver sa propre importance. S'il était fâché ou absent, il en voudrait à Wendy. Noël était un instant de joie, de resserrement des liens familiaux. Ce serait également une grande partie de jeu. Faire semblant qu'on fêtait un Noël ordinaire…

Peter continua à bouder. A chaque exclamation des enfants, il aurait une remarque sarcastique, une moue ironique, une grimace méchante pour bien montrer qu'il ne participait qu'à contrecœur à cette grande mascarade. Il ne restait que pour les histoires. Il était Peter Pan.

FIN


End file.
